


True Love

by Kikml22



Series: Tales of Luvita [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Sappy, These girls are way less complicated than Rory and Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikml22/pseuds/Kikml22
Summary: Nora was very different from her brother Rory. They had had many years to work that out, and one of the many ways they differed was in the way they fell in love. Rory's was slow and difficult and filled with tension, both angry and romantic, but Nora's way was deep and instant.A short look into Nora's differences from her brother, and a more significant look into how happily in love she is with her girlfriend Kana.A snippet from a much, much bigger story my best friend and I have been working on for nearly 10 years.
Relationships: Kana/Nora
Series: Tales of Luvita [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789126
Kudos: 1





	True Love

Nora always knew she was different from her brother. Rory was booksmart and physically strong. He was open and vulnerable and trusting in a capacity she just couldn't reach. She was capable of opening up to him, and to Kana, but she didn't know how he connected to others so easily.

It wasn't that Nora couldn't understand others, much to the contrary. She could read people like open books. Every twitch of the eyebrows and shift of the eyes told her something about them, something she could use. And that was the thing. She couldn't connect like Rory because she saw what she could use against others in council meetings and summits. Nora always knew just what to say to get under someone's skin or charm them to her side, but actually bonding with others was like a wall she couldnt scale. She was so used to being exactly who she needed to be to get the most benefit that she had, at some point, lost track of who she actually was.

She and Rory had grown a bit apart over the last few years. Not in a bad way, really, though with the way they were raised it would surely be seen as a travesty by her family and kingdom. The two of them really did operate independently of each other, despite being /Bendria's Sacred Royal Twins/. Sometimes she felt deeply guilty for it. How could she and her brother deny their soul bond, their country, their religion in such a way as to not be inseparable or dependent upon each other? She loved Rory, and they had a connection she'd never have with any other family, but being with him sometimes felt like they were both putting on a performance. Like they had to be perfectly in sync or someone would fear there was something wrong with them. 

The only time she felt truly herself was when she was with Kana. Tall, kind, thick-headed, muscular, gorgeous, uncomplicated Kana. Her girlfriend was so loving and effortless and clear-cut. There were no ulterior motives or obfuscations to read, just shining simplicity. Kana made Nora feel safe and free to just exist. Nora didn't have to choose her words, she felt as though she could just shout whatever she wanted from the window of Kana's tower bedroom and find nothing but encouragement in her lover's eyes. 

Every moment with Kana from the day she met her felt like some sappy romantic play. "Love at first sight," Rory had called it, when he watched half fond, half grossed out as Nora and Kana had told him they were going to date, only a year after meeting. They'd been 11. It felt like forever and no time at all since Nora had looked at Kana for the first time, when they were so small, and Kana was wearing a comically large and ornate fur coat and a crown adorned with the horns of a Ronian mountain goat and the feathers of an eagle. Kana had been so angry that day, and had not hesitated to glare at everyone she locked eyes with. But when she looked at Nora, her eyes shone like stars, and she smiled, and Nora was lost. Kana asserted that that was the first time she'd smiled in Elnesia, that Nora was, even so young, the most beautiful person she'd ever seen--like the moon peeking through the clouds on a dreary night.

When the relationship first began, it was something more than friendship, but less than a true romance. They were too young to really know what that was yet. They'd only had fiction and moments between their teacher and the Queen that they weren't supposed to witness as examples. It was childish, full of hand holding and spending the night and talking and dreaming, and no less sincere than it was now. They had a lot of rough times too. They were two princesses with the weight of the world on their shoulders, growing up away from their homes. Often they couldn't understand their feelings and couldnt handle the changes they were experiencing, but somehow, beautifully, they had made it through their teenage years relatively unscathed and even more deeply in love than Nora thought was possible. "True love," Rory had called it, fond and significantly less grossed out, on the cool spring morning they told him they would marry after everything was settled.

"Nora!" The door to her chambers flew open, just as loud and invasive and amazing as always. "Guess who just took down 26 soldiers on her own during training?"

Kana, gorgeous, tall, blonde, strong, tan-skinned Kana stood before her smiling like the sun and Nora knew, as she always did when she set eyes on her beloved.

"I'd expect nothing less from my knight in shining armor." Nora smiled.

She could do anything with this woman's strength at her side.


End file.
